Birthday
by Beautiful x lie
Summary: Another year, another Birthday for Shego but sometimes it isn't very happy.  Some DS.


_**A/N **_This is my opinion why Shego might have become evil, and there's some DS as well.

Birthday

'_Make a wish Shego!' Exclaimed a very bubbly and very young Hego, as he watched his sister stand in front of her cake lit by7 pastel hued candles._

_The small girl scrunched her face up in concentration while twisting a wandering strand of hair that was lank against her cheek. She really wanted a pony or a new doll. She glanced around the room at her guests with curiosity, hoping they might give her inspiration on what she would wish for. _

_Her brother, Mego was slouched in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. _

'_I wish it was my birthday.' He mumbled staring irately at his empty party plate._

_The twins were playing an intense game of rock, paper, scissors, attempting to conceal it under the table._

_Shego then shifted her gaze toward the far corner of the room. Her parents were whisper-yelling at each other and her father was gripping her mother around the shoulders brutally. _

'Not again.'_ She internally sighed; she knew arguing parents were never good. She often found them shouting at one another when she returned home from _

_kindergarten. She was quite accustomed to hearing death threats or verbal assaults at the breakfast table. But she still envied all of the children whose parents got along. All she really wanted was a loving family, not this fucked up one. (That was another word she heard her daddy yell) But the raven-haired child sadly never knew why her parents would fight, and it scared her. _

_All eyes were on her as she blew out her seven candles. She knew her wish seemed unrealistic and juvenile, but she was only seven. _

Shego turned another page in her aged photo album. She remembered each birthday and each one was the same. This year was no different. Although when she was a child, she always had her brothers attend her party. She didn't consider drinking, alone in an empty bar a party.

She took another swing of her beer; she was just starting to feel the buzz of the alcohol and her troubled past slipping away. For a while she felt elated, trapped within an alcohol induced euphoria, genuinely happy just turning the pages of her past and letting them unfold before her. With or without remembering the actual event. But her ninth birthday left some unhealed wounds.

Those words still rung in her head. _"Sweetie, your father and I are going to be taking a little vacation away from each other; he is going to grandmom and pop's house for awhile.'_

Liar.

They went to court that day, right after her party. The marriage was annulled.

'_No they couldn't just get a divorce like _normal_ people, they gotta forget about it __**completely**_' She chugged the remainder of the bottle and tossed it lazily on the ground. At least she was a little happier with her life now than she was before. Back then her house was very violent, her father had a tendency to take things to a physical measure with her mom while her brothers and herself found shelter in each other.

Now at least she had a job she liked, even if her boss was a little…eccentric. Yeah, she could handle working with him and sure, living with him was no problem but when he shared his past with her, she felt obligated and even wanted to share hers with him. Why she wanted to share was _beyond_ her. He was a whiney, pouty, complaining, smart, interesting, sorta handsome but just lose the scar and wait. He is Doctor D, her B-O-S-S meaning, no touchy. Speaking of her boss, where was he? Shouldn't he be with her? She always celebrates his birthday whether it was in the contract or not. The alcohol was really in her system now that she had started her third bottle.

Many people think that alcohol makes people tell lies, or fib when others talk to them while they are intoxicated. Oh no, alcohol makes the lips loose and the ship sink. They spill the truth like a broken dam spills water.

But Shego was one of those many people.

Turning yet another page in her album she came to her last birthday celebrated in Go City. Her twenty-fifth birthday was when her alleged father 'kicked the bucket' as she described it. Her mother was happy, her brothers were happy that the 'monster' was gone and she was confused. She didn't have a father figure and her real father, as she had just recently found out was a druggie. She wanted to feel free, like her brothers. But she only came out feeling empty and alone.

Her mother took great pride in her brothers and their powers. She was left in the cold, only to fend for herself.

Her vision was slightly blurred and the sounds around her became meshed together, forming some sort of hypnotic music.

The door swung open to reveal a blue skinned man clad in a lab coat. His bloodshot eyes scanned the bar until finally finding his raven-haired accomplice.

"Shego!" He ran over to her and was about to embrace her, but she beat him to it. The mad doctor sniffed the air as she backed away.

"Shego were you drinking?" If she was her normal, sober self she would have made some sort of sarcastic remark like 'Well this is a bar genius.'

But she wasn't.

"Hey Doctor D!" Her reaction time wasn't the best under the circumstances.

"I'll take that as a yes." He mumbled taking an extra step away.

"What are you doing here?" He looked disgusted at the lack of hygiene that his surroundings contained.

The woman kept her gaze downcast as she clumsily made a grab for her photo album only to drop it next to her employer's feet. He leisurely bent over and got it for his intoxicated side-kick, but not before reading the cover.

'_Shego's Birthday Album'_ was written in a curly print seemingly done by a very young girl.

Drakken's face fell as he sent Shego a feeble, apologetic glance. How could he have forgotten her birthday?

"Doctor D?" She addressed, her voice coming out hoarse and scratchy. "Can we go back to the lair?" She sounded almost like a child; she seemed so small and out of place in this bar. His instincts kicked in as he put a protective arm around her waist, almost as a crutch leading her to the hover-car.

The green eyed women turned her head toward Drakken once seated safely and proceed to ask him the question that had been haunting her for years.

"Have you ever felt alone?"

Even in her drunken state Shego could distinguish the ghost of a smile playing about his lips. He preformed a very bold move that night; he placed his arm affectionately around Shego's shoulders and locked eyes with her.

"Not anymore."

_**A/N Okay that was it, Read and Review! **_


End file.
